Nicor's Revenge
by CrackedUnderPressure
Summary: This is my first attempt about a water demon, Nicor, who would love nothing better than to destroy the earth, again. I hope you all enjoy.


The drought had caught everyone by surprise. Maud pulled back the old worn curtain and surveyed the dry desolate street. She shook her head when she saw her dead rose bushes. Her grandmother would be so upset if she knew they had died. How could this be? There were still three years until the debt had to be paid. Maud walked through the house and grew angrier with every step. He must be behind this. But how, we had made a bargain. She glanced at the door and knew she would have to go down and summon him. She turned and went outside. Scanning the yard she saw Violet playing in the once beautiful garden. Returning to the door she opened it and went down to the basement.

It had been seven years since she spoke to him. She hated having to keep this family secret. But they had kept it for four generations. And she would soon have to start teaching Violet the ways of the Garrison Family Legacy.

The closer to the bottom she got the colder and darker it became. She pulled her shawl tighter around her slight frame. Even the light bulb didn't seem to do its job. She could barely make out the mold that grew on the walls from the moisture that dripped from the walls. Even in a drought his presence caused the earth to seep. The cold dampness seemed to penetrate everything. But it had always been and it would always be.

She pulled the rope on the side of the stairs and the floor opened to reveal a deep chasm. She remembered the stories well. Her ancestors had come here looking for a new beginning and had found a great evil instead. They had dug the well centuries ago and had found a demon at the bottom. They didn't know how long he had been there before they found him. But her ancestors had known what he was and had kept him locked away. She knew if he ever escaped his wrath would be mighty. She glanced down at the center of the room. The hole was at the center of a large pentagram and would keep him powerless until she dealt with this knew problem. She quickly checked to see that all was ready and began the ancient incantation.

A faint light shone high above and he smiled. It had worked. She would need to summon him and then he would take his chance. He could since the child making her way into the house and towards the basement door. He knew his plan would work. He had been at it for almost 3 years. He was called forth from the deep and could feel his powers growing as they always did when he drew near a child. Their innocence was his strength. The last child had kept him strong for ten years. But this one would keep him for much longer.

"Poor Maud," he whispered.

She had no idea the powers the one they called Violet held. He stood before her. She had grown older since he had seen her last. Her body was frail and she had grey hair around the temples. But the strength in her old eyes gave him pause. She had always been a strong and determined guard. But no worry she would soon be dead.

"Hello Maud." He hissed.

"Don't hello me Nicor, why haven't you kept your part of the bargain?" She tried to sound bold but she knew he was up to something. If only she could figure it out.

He knew she would want some explanation. Humans always wanted to know why. But he had no time. He looked toward the stairs and smiled. Maud turned to see Violet standing at the bottom.

"Get out child." She yelled.

But it was too late Violet stepped within the pentagram and Nicor made his move. He held his hand over Violets throat and absorbed her essence. Maud backed away and looked down to see the scratch in the floor where Violet had stood. The pentagram was broken. He discarded the small body and relished in his new strength.

"Oh Maud, you should have kept a better eye on you granddaughter," he whispered as he turned to look at her through dark hooded eyes.

She looked up and she saw the power that flowed through him. He reached her in a second held her up by the neck and with one quick flick of his wrist snapped her neck. Her body crumpled to the floor as he turned and climbed the stairs. With each step he could feel the freedom he so graved. He left the house and walked out into the fading sun. For the first time in several millennium he could watch the sun set. He preferred the night and looked around. So much had changed. This house was no longer in the middle of nowhere. It had been a long time since he had walked the streets of an unsuspecting city. The memories flooded his mind. He would enjoy this. As he walked along the streets dark clouds gathered in the distance. He listened as the people praised God for the coming rain. Wouldn't they be surprised? God had nothing to do with it.

It was all over the news. A flood had wiped out an entire valley. Forty six thousand people had lost their lives in a single night's storm. Sam watched as the scene unfolded. They had gotten the call this morning from Bobby to turn on the news. The hunter had been right. This must be the work of some powerful demon. But as he searched the internet Sam could only find one mention of a demon this powerful. Nicor a water demon. And what he found wasn't promising.

"Dean. We can't just send this one back to hell."

"Why not, he's a demon." Dean looked at Sam and knew it would be a long lecture.

"Dean it's not your typical demon. It feeds off the life of innocent children and can control water. We are made up of water. He could pull it right out of us and that would be it."

Dean stopped cleaning his gun.

"So you're telling me the only way to destroy this thing is to trap it."

"Yes."

"Well, how do we do that?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a long held breath. "I don't know Dean."

No one has seen a storm like this before. Castiel watched the news and knew that Nicor had escaped his prison.

"We need to follow that storm Dean."

Sam and Dean turned and stared at Castiel. "We know that," Dean said.

"But you don't know that Nicor can cause storms in a desert, hurricanes', tempests. And that," he points to the T.V. "that is only the beginning."

"How bad can it get?"

"Have you ever heard of the flood?"

"You mean the Biblical flood, with Noah and the ark? Come on Castiel that can't happen. Right?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yes Dean it can. God allowed Nicor to roam the earth to enact His punishment on the world."

"Well," asked Sam, "How do we stop him?"

"You can't."

Castiel walked over to the window and looked out. The people were once again clueless to their own demise.

"Nicor is one of the original fallen. In Heaven he was known as Matariel. And gaining power from the death of innocence during his floods is the perversion of his Heavenly task of sending rain. But for him to have resurfaced this powerful he must have found a special child, a vessel maybe?" He turned and looked at the brothers. "After the great flood he was so powerful it took Heaven's greatest legions to bring him down."

Dean looked at Sam and Castiel. "So now we have to deal with Lucifer and this Nicor character, just great."


End file.
